


The Beach is a Miraculous Thing

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Seb wriggles desperately as Aaron rubs cream into his skin.





	The Beach is a Miraculous Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble Day 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490787) by [omarandjohnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny). 



> Inspired by "Azure" by omarandjohnny. :)

Seb wriggles desperately as Aaron rubs cream into his skin. Aaron would give up and just release him back to the sea, the scamp, but he doesn’t want him getting hurt, ever. Not even sun burnt on the one spot Aaron might miss. 

The sea is so blue, nowhere near the murky grey in England when he last went with his mum. The day he finally believed again that she could be there for him no matter what. The beach is a miraculous thing.

“I hope I’ll be getting the same amount of attention,” Robert teases. 

Aaron’s eyes roll reflexively


End file.
